hoodupfandomcom-20200213-history
Spirimon: Calm1- Dro the calmer
Hoodup Presents As time goes on, life ends. This opens the door for destiny to create another miracle; Another person or animal is born. This is the circle of life. There are exceptions however. Every once in a while there is a break in the cycle. For instance maybe 2 lives are made instead of 1. In this story there are mythical creatures who's spirit energies are too strong to be brought back in the vessel of a baby or a pup or a chick. This means that the spirit has not settled and passed on to the after life. There is a scientist who studies such phenomenon. His name is Professor Orbital. He who has had a couple run ins with these creatures has named them Spirimon. Short for Spiritual Monsters. These Spirimon run rapid. there energy is so strong that they can cause harm to the physical world. One boy named Dro is about to have a first hand experience with these creatures. This is the story of Dro the calmer of Spirimon.... Dro: (Dro Exsus is A 17 old teen boy who's life is average. He can't keep a girlfriend and has bad scores in school. He is apart of the school excavation team. This team goes on field trips to places where they believe mythical creatures lived. Dro has always been interested in the thought of there being something more than just normal life on their planet of Spirah but everyone in the school is so skeptical that he chooses to never talk about it out loud. He kicks back in his seat in class.) Mario: ((Pronounced Ma-ree-o)A 14 year old with light blue hair that floats back. He and Dro have been friends for 2 years. He is apart of the excavation team too.) Hey Dro the tour of the heart land of Spirah is today. Dro: It's just a field trip. Mario: (He stands up.) Just a trip?! This trip could make us famous if we find evidence that spirits still roam around in the heartland. Dro: (He sucks his teeth.) Come on Mario...do you really believe that? Mario: (He smiles) Yeah! Dro: (The last bell for school rings. It's time for the students to go home.) Okay, I'm getting out of here. Mario: (He pulls Dro's arm.) Come oooooonnnnnn! Go on the field trip with us. Dro: I would just be bored. Mario: No you won't. I promise that we will find something. Dro: (He sighs.) Alright...lets go. (He and Mario head down stairs towards room 112. This is the room that the escivation team meets in.) Mario: (He steps into the room.) Hey everybo- (He is feeling pretty stupid seeing that noone is in the class.) Hey where did everybody go? Dro: (He looks in the classroom.) Uh well it looks like there's nobody here so I'm just gonna....(He turns around and tries to walk away.) Mario: (He grabs Dro by his arm.) Oh no buddy, you arent going anywhere! (He pulls Dro outside the school where the two see the school bus about to pull off.) Dro: (He sighs.) {I know he is just gonna pull me again if I try to make a break for it.} Lets go. Mario: Alright. (They walk up to the school bus and it pulls away.) Dro: (He looks at the bus leaving.) Wow, there goes our chance. (He smiles.) {Looks like I dont have to go after all!} Mario...(He looks for Mario.) Mario? Mario: (He comes rolling by in another school buss. His head is poked out the window.) Dro I know you didnt want to go so...see ya! Dro: (The buss leaves.) Oh well. (He turns around and is about to walk off when he looks down and sees Mario has left his Asthma inhaler on the ground. He picks up the inhaler and takes a deep breath wanting to just go home but knowing that he has to take that to Mario.) Mario: (He has a history of having asthma attacks and doesnt know that he left his inhaler. He is sitting in the buss and the air blowing in from the window is making it hard for him to breathe. He checks for his inhaler.) Where is it? Hana: (One of Mario's friends with long brown hair.) Mario are you okay? What's going on? Mario: I can't.....I can't...breathe...(Him panicking isn't making it easy to breathe. He is starting to have an Asthma attack.) Dro: (He pulls up beside the school buss on a bike. He is booking it.) Mario!! Mario: (He looks out the window.) Dro!! (He smiles still having a hard time breathing.) Dro: (He pulls out the inhaler which is encased in a sphere.) Catch! (He throws the ball. Hana leans out of the window and catches it before it is taken away by the wind.) Mario: (He nods at Dro as a thank you.) Dro: (He smiles and then looks back at the road and sees that the part of the road that he is on comes to a dead end.) Crap!! Mario: (He looks forward after taking the inhaler.) Dro look out!!! Dro: Not good! (He going too fast to stop the bike. If he presses on the breaks he will go flying and die once he hits the water of the lake they are over. On the contrary if he doesn't stop he will go flipping over the railing at the dead end. He has no choice.) Hana: Driver Stop!! Driver: Sit down little girl! We're going too fast to stop! Hana: Oh no Dro! Mario: Dro try and stare yourself over here!! Dro: Okay! (It's too late! He reaches the edge! The bike hits the railing and he goes flipping.) Ahhhhh!!!! Mario & Hana: Dro!! (Everyone in the buss look out the windows.) Dro: Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!! (He flies past a stream of energy that keeps the planet living. be explained fully at a different time. Something comes running on the energy wave. It runs at extreme speed.) Ahhhhhh!!! (He opens his eyes feeling that he wasnt falling anymore.) Uh?! ???: (Something shaped like a dog the size of a horse, with leaves that covers every part of it's body except it's head. Dro is sitting on top of it.) Class: (All that they see is Dro flying in mid air.) Mario: (He can see the spirit that caught Dro.) What the?! Hana: (She can't see it. She looks at Mario.) What the heck is going on?! Mario: That's....a spirit! Dro: This is crazy! (He looks down at the creature.) What are you?! ???: (The creature looks up at him.)..I...am a Spirmon!! Spiri'mon Dro: (He is out cold laying down in a tree. He wakes up.) Wha- (The birds are chirping...He looks around and sees that he is in a jungle like place. He sits up.) Dude....am I dreaming? (He holds his head and a picture of the thing that saved him flashes in his mind.) What was that? (He stands up and walks forward not noticing that he is in a tree. He falls.) Wah! (He hits the ground. Luckily it wasnt too high of a tree.) Umph! Ow...(He stands up.) Where am I? (He walks forward. He gets tripped by a vine on the ground.) Wuh! {No I'm done with all the falling today!} (He gets his balance. Staring down at the vine he notices that it is huge and has a giant leaf on the end of it.) That's strange. The vine moves! Dro: Hm?! (He places himself in a position that he could easily defend himself in.) Green creature: (A green creature that walks on all fours stands up. The "vine" He saw is actually this creatures tail. It has a giant leaf on the end of it's tail.) Dro: Another weird monster thing. Green creature: (It starts running.) Dro: Hey! (He chases after it.) Green creature: (In front of them is something that looks like a laboratory.) Dro: What's that place? The class has reached the heartland. Hana: What do you think happened to Dro? Mario: I'm not sure but I will find him! Hana: O_O He could be anywhere! Mario: He flew in this direction! I think he's somewhere around here! Hana: {He and Dro must be best friends.} Teacher: (He leads the class somewhere.) Hana: Mario come on! Mario: I'm going to go find Dro! Teacher: No you are not young man. Mario Alvarez come with us this instant! Mario: (He sticks his tongue out at the teacher and goes running through the near by forest.) Hana: (She watches him go with a bit of sadness in her sparkling eyes. She and Mario have been friends since 3rd grade.) Back where Dro is. Dro: (He walks through the lab. He can hear things moving beside the many machines in contraptions that are in there.) Green creature: (It looks at him. It looks almost sad.) Dro: (He looks in the creatures eyes.) What's the matter little buddy? (He creeps closer to it.) Green creature: (It flees. It keeps looking back while running almost as if to say "keep following me".) Dro: (He runs after it and comes to a grassy area that is actually inside the lab.) Man: Help me! (A old man wearing a lab coat who has grey hair is trapped under what looks like a giant computer screen.) Dro: Sir! (He runs towards the old man.) Don't worry I'll help you! (He tries to push the screen but it wont budge. He then tries to pulls it up. Yeah right...that's gonna happen.) Man: You can help me by commanding that spirit creature to use an attack! Dro: Spirit creat- (He looks at the green creature.) Man: It's name is Grazzure! Dro: Um! but what do I tell it to do? Man: (He points to a table.) You see that red device there? Dro: Yeah! (He goes and grabs a device that looks like Nintendo DS.) Man: That is a SpiriPedia! Open it and type the letter G! Dro: (He does. Once the letter G has been typed names start popping up. The first name there is Grazzure. Dro selects that name and under it are 2 words. One is Tackle and the other is Razor Leaf.) Uh...(He is not completely sure what to do so he goes with the first thing he thinks of.) Grazzure use Tackle! Grazzure: (It nods and then tackles the screen off of the man.) Man: Thank you! (He is still on the ground.) Mario: (He finds Dro.) Dro! Dro: Huh?! Mario! What are you doing here?! Mario: A better question is what are YOU doing here? Dro: (He scratches the back of his head.) Ya know what? I dont even know that. Man: A little help here. Dro: Oh sorry. (He and Mario go over and help the old man up.) Rat: (A all white ghost looking rat that sort of looks like the pokemon rattata with a crescent moon on it's forehead shows up.) RA! Mario: What's that?! (He can see through the creature a bit. The body of the Rat is rigid. This means it is a raging spirit.) Is that a spirit?! Man: Yes it is! These creatures are called Sprimon! Dro: No...these creatures are called angry! Look at that thing! Man: Spirimon are uncalmed spirits! Mario: What do we do?!! Grazzure: Graz!! (It steps in front of them.) Dro: You wanna fight for us? Grazzure: (It nods.) Man: Go head...lead it in to battle. Dro: (He steps forward and gets ready to battle.) Rat: (It runs in and tackles Grazzure. This Spirimon is smaller than Grazzure so it's attack didnt take away much but it still knocked Grazzure down off of one of it's legs.) Grazzure's Energy Meter- 100% > 80% Dro: Are you okay?! Grazzure: Graz! (It stands up on all fours.) Dro: Okay Grazzure attack back! Tackle Attack! (Grazzure runs up to the rat and slams into it.) Rat: (It goes flying but lands on the side of the computer screen sort of sticking to it.) 100% > 60% Prof. Orb: By using the Spiripedia you can run a scan on different Spirimon! This allows you to figure out what their weaknesses are! Dro: Right! (He opens the Spiripedia and points the lazer scanner on top of it at the rat.) Spiripedia- (It is programed with a voice and speaks in a nerdish tone.) Ramoon...The Moon Rat Spirimon! Ramoon gathers and stores energy from the moonlight at nighttime. Rabid Ramoon can use this energy to sever flowing energy in the Life Stream Wave. Dro: That's bad. The life stream wave is what keeps this planet living! Mario: With out it flowing, the vegetation and nature of Spirah would be destroyed! Dro: Rammon huh? Grazzure use Tackle Attack again! (Grazzure runs into Ramoon again.) Ramoon: (It goes flying.) Ra!! (It hits the ground.) 60% > 20% (It stands up weakly.) Ramoon! (It runs in and instead of tackling, it tries to bite Grazzure.) Grazzure: (It turns around and swiftly smacks Ramoon with it's tail.) Ramoon: (It goes sliding.) 40 > 10% (It has X's in it's eyes.) Mario: (He tosses Dro a red and blue ball.) The professor says that's a Spirisphere! Throw it at a Spirimon to constrain it! It will test the level of the Spirimon's will! Dro: I'm not sure what you're talking about but okay! Spirisphere..soar and restrain! (He throws it.) Ramoon: (It gets hit by the ball and truns into energy. It then is absored by the sphere. The sphere glows blue then red then blue again. It stops glowing as it it turns blue.) Prof. Orb: It is stuck in the sphere! Dro: (He instinctively goes over to the same table that he got the Spiripedia and grabs a glove that has a blue flame design on it. He puts on the glove. His hand catches on fire.) Spirit Excersisim! (He holds his hand out.) Ha!!! Ramoon: (His energy levels lowers as it's white body turns purple inside the ball. This is Ramoon's original color.) Ramoon!!! Dro: (He puts his hand down as a golden S appears on the Spirisphere.) Prof. Orb: That insignia means the ball is locked. The Spirimon has been calmed! Mario: Wow, Dro that was cool! Dro: Yeah...It was. (He smiles as his opinion of spiritual beings has been forever changed.) Later on Hana has found them and the Professor is feeling better Mario: I heard of you. You are the professor that studies spiritual activity. Professor:(Ramoon stands next to him smiling.) Yes allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Professor Orbital, I study the many mysteries of Spirah. (He looks at Dro.) What is your name? Dro: Dro Exsus. Prof. Orb: (He walks up to Dro.) Dro, Take this. (He hands dro a bag.) This bag contains all the materials you used today to calm this Ramoon. Ramoon: Ra. Dro: You knew just what to do to calm that spirit. Mario: Spirimon. Dro: Right...Spirimon. Do you do that for a living? Prof. Orb: I used to. But now I'm just too old. That's why I would like you to do it for me. Dro: You want me to... calm Spirimon? That means there are more of these things right? Prof. Orb: Yes I do and there are 100 different kinds of Spirimon to be precise. Ironically enough it has been recorded that there are 99 of them that still need to be calmed. 98 if you count the Ramoon you just calmed. Dro: Hold on, I thought you said that there were 100 of them. If I only calmed 1 how could there still be 98 left? Dont you mean 99? Prof. Orb: No...(Grazzure walks up beside Dro.) The Grazzure that helped you battle is calmed as well. (Dro looks at Grazzure.) Infact he was the last one I calmed before I became a Professor. Dro: But what makes you think that I can calm all of them? Prof. Orb: Today I saw a talent in you. I felt a spark and natural feel for spiritual energy like I havent felt since I was a kid radiating from you. The way you handled the situation without panic was amazing. (He steps up to Dro and places his hand on his shoulder.) Wouldnt you like to help the world? Dro: (He folds his arms.) Well yeah, ofcourse but... Mario: Do it Dro. Hana: Yeah if you do you will get to travel the world. Dro: I have school. Prof. Orb: You go to Tekoukan high don't you? Dro: Yeah, how did you know? Prof. Orb: I went there myself and I know the principle personally. She was a old study buddy of mine. Hana: (She cringes.) {"Study buddy" huh?} Prof. Orb: I'm sure I could get you out of school. Dro: Hm...(He thinks about it.) Mario: (He smiels.) Go on...it'll be like a summer vacation! Prof. Orb: Will you do this for me? Dro: (He looks at Grazzure and smiles.) Professor Orbital, you've got yourself a deal. Prof. Orb: Thank you. Grazzure: (He steps up to Dro.) Graz! Prof. Orb: Ah, Grazzure's right. If you are going to go on this journey you will need a Spirimon of your own to comand. Take Grazzure. Dro: (He goes down to one knee.) So Grazzure do you want to go with me? Grazzure: (He smiles and nods.) Dro: Alright...(He pets it's head.) Looks like me and you are partners now. (He holds out a Spirisphere and Grazzure turns into energy and zaps into it.) Prof. Orb: Come back here tomorrow and I will go over the details of your mission and explain more about Spirimon. Dro: Okay thanks. Hana: (She can hear the horn of the buss.) Come on guys we have to go. Dro: Right. (They start walking towards the door of the lab.) Mario, Dro & Hana: See ya! (They wave as they leave the lab.) Ramoon: (It walks to the door as the teens walk through the forest.) Ra... Once they get to the buss. Hana: You have to tell me all about your experience today. (She goes onto the buss.) Mario: Today was awesome I guess! Dro: Yeah, it was. Mario: It looks like you are officially a Spirimon calmer! Dro: (He smiles and looks up at the sky.) Yeah...I guess so. (He enters the buss.) Dro has had one adventure with Spirimon and has calmed one as well. Just 98 more to go until he become a master spiritualist!! Join us next time for more adventure. Category:Story